What Is this?
by BelieberUhHuh
Summary: "I don't know James, I seriously don't know, why am I feeling this feeling and what is it?" 11 year old Flynn asked his good friend James . "Daya, Bells, what is this? Why am I feeling this?" On the other side of town this was the conversation taking place between Chloe Blue and her friends Bella and Zendaya. Full Summary inside. Flynn/OC with a hint or Rogan! They're still cute!


**Shelly: Hey guys! I'm back with a one shot!  
Kaelyn: So this is what I made for an English Essay. I just added a few things that I was going to put but then thought Nah because my English teacher is a boy and that would just be awkward.  
Shelly: So hope you enjoy it!  
Kaelyn: Check out our other story When Two Worlds Collide!  
Shelly: Enjoy!**

**Summary: 11 year old Chloe is starting to get some feelings for her best friend Flynn and Flynn is starting to get feelings for her. They have no idea what's happening as it's they're first time being in love. Follow their journey as they figure what's happening and What is This? One-shot. 'Cause I'm just that awesome. **

Somewhere_ in Chicago, Illinois_

_2 Weeks ago_

"I don't know James, I seriously don't know, why am I feeling this feeling and what is it?" 11 year old Flynn asked his good friend James .  
"Daya, Bells, what is this? Why am I feeling this?" On the other side of town this was the conversation taking place between Chloe Blue and her friends Bella and Zendaya.

"I think I know what you are feeling and why." Bella replied.  
"Yo Flynnie boy I know exactly what you are feeling." James told his friend.  
"What you're feeling Chloe is love."  
"What you're feeling Flynn is love. Love love love Flynnie boy is in love."  
"It can't be. That's not possible . I can't be in love with Flynn."  
"James that isn't possible I am not in love with Chloe."  
"Fine whatever Chloe."  
"Whatever floats your boat Flynn."  
This was the conversation that took place a long time ago. Chloe and Flynn both dismissed the topic and got on with their own lives….

_2 weeks later_

Flynn Jones and Chloe Blue were best friends, super close and never left each other's side. They both knew the other like the back of their hand. Everyone knew, the two have some feelings for each other, everyone except for them. Flynn watched as Chloe roamed around the hallways of the school. Her long Brunette hair flowing down her back. She was small and petite, and yet she wasn't thin. Chloe was healthy, sporty and a complete tomboy. But she also had a soft spot, mostly for her best friend. Her chocolate brown eyes met his and she smiled and waved before walking over.

Chloe observed Flynn while he ran a hand through his spiky black hair. He loved his hair so much and you could even see the hair gel. Chloe looked around at the kids towering over her. She was 11 but there were 7 year olds taller than her. Flynn on the other hand was just taller than her by less than a centimeter. He was a small kid himself and was overjoyed when he met Chloe because he was taller than her, even if it was by a bit.  
Chloe, Flynn and Chloe's cousin Rocky were all eating at a café. Rocky and her boyfriend Logan were both 18 years old. Rocky looked just like Chloe, the only difference was that she was freakishly tall. She was the tallest in her school and she was already in university. Logan was very tall as well but was smaller than Rocky by about half a head, so you can imagine how they look like walking together. Rocky and Chloe both had an African American blood in them so they both had darkish kind of skin.  
"So what's been going on in your lives?" Rocky asked them. A conversation started to brew up and it started to get interesting and funny. Rocky was Chloe's favourite cousin and they got on very well. They would meet up after school at least once a week with Flynn being Chloe's best friend, and Logan being Rocky's boyfriend. They were all having a good time but deep inside Chloe was feeling something and she had no idea what it was. She suddenly started to feel nervous sitting there next to Flynn. Chloe was constantly fixing her hair scared that it looked bad.

_What is wrong with me today? _She thought to herself. _I never care about the way I look or the way I act, especially around Flynn. Why am I feeling this? _The boy next to her was having similar thoughts. _I've never felt this nervous before in my life. _ _Why am I feeling this? Why am I shaking. _His trail of thought was interrupted as Chloe spoke.  
"Rocky, I'm just curious. What are the signs that you are in love with someone?" Chloe asked the tall girl. Rocky laughed and Chloe stuck her tongue out at her.  
"I'd give you a long boring reason but I kinda don't want to so I'll just tell you a really short saying." The tall girl replied. "This is the saying that made me realise I was in love with my logie."  
"Okay! We get it! You two love each other! Will you please shut up now?! Flynn exclaimed.  
"Sooo... What is the saying Rocks?" Chloe asked.  
"You know you're in love if you don't want to go to sleep because reality is better." Rocky told her.

Chloe and Flynn nodded in understanding. Rocky abruptly stood up.  
"Danm it! I totally forgot! I have to work on my Essay that's due tomorrow! I need to go. See you!" She exclaimed. Rocky was a straight A student and had a perfect attendance. She was the smartest person in her whole school.  
"Oh yeah I have to work on the essay that was due last week." Logan replied. Unlike Rocky, he was one of those lazy slackers.  
"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Logan asked them. The two youths nodded and waved goodbye.

After they left, Chloe and Flynn just sat there in an awkward silence. Chloe was the one to break it.  
"I should probably get going. See you tomorrow." She stood up and walked out the door but Flynn chased after her.  
"Wait!" He shouted. Chloe stopped and turned around.  
"I'll walk you home." Flynn told her. Chloe smiled and shrugged. The two started the long walk home.  
"Sooooo…" Flynn said trying to make it less awkward. Of course that just didn't help the situation  
"Sooooo…" Chloe replied. Flynn tried to think of a good conversation.  
"I um, my parents and I are going to some dinner party thing on Saturday, it's a fancy dinner and I'm going to be the only _child_ as my parents said. They told me that I could you know, bring someone. Like a date." He mumbled the last three words. Fortunately for him, Chloe didn't hear that part.  
"Sure I'd love to go. I was actually going to ask you if you'd like to go to the beach or something on Saturday." She replied. Flynn let a sigh of relief.

_Why was I relieved when she accepted? Why was I even nervous in the first place? Why am I feeling this? _ He then remembered his conversation with James 2 weeks ago, about him being in love with Chloe. But that couldn't be possible right? She was his best friend. The same thoughts were going through Chloe's mind. _Why? Why is this happening to me? Why do I feel so, so wobbly? Like I'm going to fall over right here and right now. _They finally got to Chloe's house.  
"See you tomorrow." Flynn said to Chloe.  
"Bye Flynn." Chloe told him. Flynn watched Chloe as she walked into the door. When she closed it Flynn turned around so his back was on the door and he slid down. He sighed.  
_I guess it's official,_ he thought to himself, _I'm in love with Chloe._

At exactly the same time, Chloe was doing the same thing. She slid down the door.  
_I never knew I'd actually say this but, I guess I'm in love with Flynn._ She thought to herself. They both smiled, not wanting to go to sleep, as reality was way better…


End file.
